My lover
by Jayfeather rules
Summary: Leafpool and Crowfeather never returned, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw ran away from thunderclan, Stormfur and Brook ran away from they clans, and three clans are formed  Bramble/Squirrel, Storm/Brook, Crow/Leaf
1. Chapter 1

What if

this story is about if Leafpool and Crowfeather never came back and Stormfur, Squirrwlflight, Brambleclaw, and Tawnypelt and other cats followed them and watch as three new clans rise up

Alliances:

Crowclan:

Leader: Crowstar- dark gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Iceheart- silver tabby she-cat with icy-blue eyes

Medicine cat: Leafpool(in nursury)

Warriors:

Swiftwing- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Amberpaw

Mistheart- pale gray tabby she-cat with clear blue eyes

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Fangstorm- white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Hawkstorm- pale brown she cat with blue eyes

Runningriver- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Whiteheart- white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Graystream- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Brownheart- pale brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Shadowheart- black tom with black eyes

Darkflower- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightriver- black she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenleaf- golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Amberpaw- firey ginger she-cat with ginger eyes

Hazelpaw- white she-cat with hazel eyes

Tawnypaw- tawny colored she cat with green eyes

Blackpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes mother to Jaykit- pale gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes, Hollykit- black she-cat with green eyes, Lionpaw- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Robinflight- Red she-cat with blue eyes mother to Wavekit- pale bluish gray tom with blue eyes, Bluekit- blue-gray tom with blue eyes, Redkit- red she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Burnedwhisker- black tom with blue eyes

Brambleclan:

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Tawnypelt- tawny colored she-cat

Medicine cat: Mothwing- pretty golden brown she-cat

Warriors:

Rabbithop- brown tom with big paws and amber eyes

Apprentice: Littlepaw

Wolfsong- small reddish gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Rockpaw

Pantherleaf- black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Greenpaw

Ivorywing- sleek white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Iceclaw- white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Shimmerpaw

Ravenwing- black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Fastpaw

Yellowfur- yellow she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Skyleaf- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Streamfur- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Riverpelt- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Paleheart- pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Raindrop- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Lighteningbolt- golden brown tom with a lightening bolt shaped mark on his back has amber eyes

Thunderstorm- dark yellow tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Littlepaw- small black she-cat with hazel eyes

Rockpaw- dark gray tabby tom with gray eyes

Greenpaw- pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw- small white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

Shimmerpaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fastpaw- small swift tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpaw- bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes mother to Bramblestars kits Mudkit- pale brown tabby tom with one green eye and one amber eye, Darkkit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Firekit- dark ginger tom with green eyes. and Palekit- pale ginger she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye

Elders:

Nightwing- black she-cat with pale blue eyes deaf and blind

Stormclan:

Leader: Stormstar- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Hurricaneclaw- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat- Cherryblossom- pale gray she-cat with blue blue eyes

Warriors:

Brightfeather- bright ginger she-cat with silver eyes

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Roseheart- reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Everpaw

Frostbite- white long furred she cat with a long fluffy tail, longer than a normal cats, has icy-blue eyes

Earthquake- brown tom with amber eyes

Tigerfang- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Leafstorm- gray she-cat with green eyes

Goldenshade- golden she-cat with blue eyes

Featherheart- silver tabby she-cat with silver eyes

Silverheart- silver tabby she-cat with silver eyes

Iceheart- silver tabby she-cat with icy-blue eyes

Rainstorm- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mapleheart- pale brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Honeysky- golden brown she-cat with sky blue eyes

Lunarmoon- silver tabby she-cat with silver eyes

Apprentices:

Moonpaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Everpaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Oceanbreeze- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes mother to Earthquakes kits Brownkit- brown tom with blue eyes, Graykit- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, Bluekit- pale gray tom with blue eyes

Brook- pale gray she-cat mother to Stormstars kits Riverkit- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, Stonekit- dark gray tom with amber eyes, Pebblekit- pale gray tom with blue eyes, Duskkit- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Milkfur- white she-cat with blue eyes mother to Lunarkit- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, Solarkit- bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes, Sunkit- bright ginger tom with blue eyes, Moonkit- silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Lostleg- pale gray she-cat with only three legs

Prologue:

Crowfeather gazed at the moon his heart pounding in his chest as he heard a windclan patrol, Crowfeather was formally a windclan warrior, but him and the thunderclan medicine cat, Leafpool had run away together. Squirrelflight not wanting to be away from her sister had talked Brambleclaw into living their clan and like Crowfeather and Leafpool they had formed a clan of their own called Brambleclan, and the clan him and Leafpool had formed was called Crowclan. Stormfur and Brook had also left the clans feeling like they didn't belong and had formed a clan called Stormclan. Crowfeather continued on his way hoping that Brambleclaw and Stormfur had made it to the moonpool safely because they had decided to also get their nine lives tonight. The one thing that worried him was that starclan wouldn't support their new clans and wouldn't give them their nine lives. Sighing Crowfeather finally reached the moonpool and looked around looking for Brambleclaw and Stormfur. He saw movement to his right and he jerked his head around and saw Brambleclaw and Stormfur walk down to the moonpool.

"Ready?" Brambleclaw asked him an him and Stormfur gazed at Crowfeather waiting for him to answer the question.

"As ready as I'll ever be, lets get this over with, I just hope starclan will accept us," Crowfeather meowed and bent down and lapped up some of the water from the moonpool and Stormfur and Brambleclaw did the same thing before they touched their nose to the moonpool.

When Crowfeather opened his eyes he found himself in a starry clearing beside Brambleclaw and Stormfur who were still unconcious. Sudden Crowfeather noticed other cats in the clearing and he scrambled to his paws with delight when he saw Tallstar.

"Crowfeather we approve of your clan we have come here to give you your nine lives are you ready?" Tallstar asked him and he noticed that some of the cats behind Tallstar he didn't know.

"Yes I am ready to recieve my nine lives," Crowfeather meowed dipping his head to Tallstar as anoter cat caught his sight a silvery gray she-cat that he had one loved.

Tallstar: "With this live I give you justice, use it well to protect your clan."  
>Heatherstar: "With life I give you honor, use it well to honor those in your clan."<br>Gorsepaw: "With this life I give you mentoring, use it to mentor the young of your clan."  
>Deadfoot: "With this life I give you strengh, use it when you fight in you battles."<br>Morningflower: "With this life I give you love, use it to love your clanmates like their your kits."  
>Eaglekit: "With this life I give you energy."<br>Willowbreeze: "With this life I give you speed, use it to flee when you have to."  
>Graypool: "With this life I give you humor, use it to enlighten your clan even through the darkest times."<br>Feathertail: "With this life I give you loyalalty, use it to be loyal to your clan above everything else."

After Crowfeather no Crowstar had recieved his nine lives Stormfur woke up and looked around, by then different cats had taken the place of the ones who had given Crowstar his nine lives accept Feathertail. "Are you ready for your nine lives?" Crookedstar asked him

"Yes I'm ready," Stormfur meowed and Crookedstar approached him

Crookedstar: "With this live I give you courage, to fight any battle that comes your way."  
>Oakheart: "With this life I give you loyalty, use it to be loyal to your clan."<br>Stonefur: "With this live I give you wisedom, use it to find the answers you may someday seek."  
>Willowbreeze: "With this life I give you energy."<br>Graypool: "With this life I give you humor, use it to lighten the darkest days."  
>Shellheart: "With this life I give you mentoring."<br>Rainflower: "With this life I give you justice."  
>Silverstream: "With this life I give you a mothers love."<br>Feathertail: "With this life I give you protection, use it to protect your clan with your life if you have to."

Stormstar stepped back and watched as Brambleclaw woke up and the starclan cats changed again. This time they didn't ask if Brambleclaw was ready they just stepped forwards

Goldenflower: "With this life I give you a mothers love."  
>Runningbreeze: "With this life I give you tireless energy."<br>Bluestar: "With this life I give you honor."  
>Briddleface: "With this life I give you courage."<br>Swiftpaw: "With this life I give you mentoring."  
>Shrewpaw: "With this life I give you strength."<br>Yellowfang: "With this life I give you wisedom."  
>Frostfur: "With this life I give you compassion."<br>Spottedleaf: "With this life I give you faith."

After Bramblestar received his nine lives the three toms woke up.

Chapter One

Crowstar walked around his clan and looked around before slipping into the nursury to meet his kits he would have come earlier, but he had been busy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One kits

Crowstar paced around the clearing waiting for his mate, Leafpool, to call him into the nursury so he could meet their kits.

"Crowstar, you can come and meet our kits now," Leafpool called from the nursury and when he thrust his way into the nursury he found her curled around three kits.

"What are their names," Crowstar purred gazing at his mate and kits lovingly one was a black she-kit, one was a golden tabby tom, and the other one was a light gray tabby tom.

"This is Hollykit," Leafpool meowed pointed to the black she-cat with her tail. "This is Lionkit," she meowed pointing to the golden tabby tom. "And this is Jaykit," she purred licking the top of the light gray tabbies head.

"They'll be amazing warriors one day," Crowstar meowed and gazed at his kits warmly. "I'm gonna tell everyone about our kits," Crowstar purred and ran out of the nursury and jumped onto the highrock. "I am pleased to say that Leafpool has had our kits their names are Lionkit- he's a golden tabby tom, Hollykit- she's a black she-cat, and Jaykit- he's a light gray tabby tom.

"Good for you," the deputy purred and walked off towards the warriors den as others congradulated Crowstar and Leafpool, who had come out of the nursury.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

Crowstar gazed at his mate and kits and decided to go to Brambleclan to talk to Bramblestar, he wanted to ask Bramblestar if they should reveal them selves to the four main clans or form their own gatherings. He walked over to his mate and touched his nose to her ear. "Leafpool, I'm going to go see Bramblestar, than Stormstar, I probably won't be back until moonhigh," Crowstar meowed and gazed down at his kits proudly.

"Daddy can't we come?" Jaykit asked fluffing out his fur and turned his sightless eyes on his father, while Hollykit, and Lionkit glanced between their mother and father.

"No, I'm sorry, maybe when your apprentices," Crowstar meowed ducking out of the nursury and ran out of camp every now and than looking to make sure his kits hadn't disobeyed him and followed him. He raced across the Brambleclan border, slowing down and sat down to wait on a patrol.

"Come on let's track down daddy, I'm tired of camp," Jaykit hissed and Hollykit and Lionkit nodded and followed him out of camp and through the forest. Finally spotting their father, the three kits slid under a bush with a thick waxy leaves that covered their scent.

Crowstar stood up when he saw Bramblestar walking towards him followed by his deputy and three other warriors, who gazed at Crowstar suspiciously.

"Hello, Crowstar, what can I do for you?" Bramblestar asked him coolly keeping the curiosity out of his eyes, but not out of his eyes.

"I was just wondering if you want to reveal our new clans to the main clans or form our own gathering?" Crowstar asked him.

"I do not know, lets go ask Stormstar before we make our decision," Bramblestar decided looking thoughtful and the two leaders turned away and bounded off towards Stormclan territory.

Jaykit frowned, while Hollykit and Lionkit glanced at each other shocked before they followed the two leaders towards Stormclan territory

what did you think, and should they reveal themselves to the four clans, or form their own gathering


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Stormstars POV:

Stormstar was in his den thinking of something he could do when he heard the sound of his deputy calling his name. He let out a sigh and shook himself out of his thoughts. "Hurricaneclaw what is it?" he asked the pale gray she-cat his amber gaze meeting her blue gaze.

"Intruders!" Hurricaneclaw growled with a lash of her tail.

"Intruders?" Stormstar asked looking at his deputy perplexed.

"Yeah, the Crowclan leader and the Brambleclan leader are on our territory and they are headed this way," Hurricaneclaw hissed her eyes blazing. "We can't let them think that they can just come an go as they please. I know you three are friends but the borders are there for a reason," she hissed lashing her tail back and forth.

"You're right and I will remind them of that when they reach the camp," Stormstar meowed dipping his head to his deputy before he walked out of his den closely followed by his deputy who halted right next to him. He watched as Bramblestar and Crowstar walked into the camp and he dipped his head to them. "Hello, Bramblestar, Crowstar," he meowed coolly waiting for the two leaders to tell him why they had come all this way.

"Stormstar me and Bramblestar wanted to discuss something with you in private," Crowstar meowed dipping his head to Stormstar.

"Very well come into my den," Stormstar meowed before heading into his den. He sat down in his nest curling his tail over his paws and waited for his the two leaders to come into his den. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked once they had both entered his den.

"We were wondering what you thought we should do about gatherings? Should we show ourselves to the other clans are should we form our own gatherings?" Bramblestar asked looking at the Stormclan leader.

"I think we should reveal ourselves to the other clans, after all we have no reason to hide we were accepted by Starclan," Stormstar meowed narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Okay, so we'll reveal ourselves to the other clans at the next full moon," Crowstar meowed.

"Yes," Stormstar and Bramblestar meowed at the same time.

"Okay then," Crowstar meowed getting to his paws. "I guess we should be leaving now," Crowstar meowed.  
>"Crowstar's right, we should be leaving," Bramblestar meowed agreeing with Crowstar.<p>

"Yes, you should and next time remember the borders. Me might be friends but that doesn't mean I want you coming on my territory anytime you want like you own this clan," Stormstar meowed his mew coming out a bit harsh.

Brambestar was surprised by the harshness of Stormstars mew but he dipped his head. "Of course Stormstar, we should have waited by the border instead of showing ourselves to the camp," he meowed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Crowstar meowed.

"Just don't let it happen again," Stormstar meowed and watched the two cats leave.

Crowstars POV:

He walked away from the camp still surprised that Stormstar had been so harsh to them. He said his good byes to Bramblestar at the border before heading back to the camp. He had no way of knowing that his kits had followed him all the way to Stormclan territory or that they were still there.

When he entered camp he was greeted by a frantic Leafpool. "Leafpool what's wrong?" he asked his mate wondering what could have her in such a panic.

"Our kits, they're missing," Leafpool wailed to her mate.

"What?" he asked bristling.

"After you went off to speak with Bramblestar and Stormstar, I went back to my nest and they were gone," she wailed.

"Don't worry we'll find them," Crowstar meowed soothingly before beckoning his deputy, Fangstorm, and Hawkstorm towards him. "My kits went missing and we need to find them," he meowed.

Hurricaneclaws POV:

Hurricaneclaw walked out of their territory glad that her leader seemed to be trying his best to act like a good leader. 'He could do much better though, he needs to abandon any friendship he may feel for the two leaders,' he thought lashing her tail back and forth.

She was half way to the border when she thought she caught the scent of kits and suddenly heard the tiny mewls of kits. She strained her ears and heard some of the words that the kits were saying.

"I picked up our fathers scent again," Jaykit mewled.

"Great so we can get back to Crowclan," Hollykit muttered.

"Maybe we won't get in trouble," Lionkit meowed.

"Just because our father is leader doesn't mean that we won't get in trouble," Jaykit hissed.

Hurricaneclaw had heard enough and suddenly she thought of the perfect way to break up the friendship between the leaders. She approached the bush the kits were in and pushed her way inside. "You kits are in a lot of trouble following your father out here. I have no choice but to take you back to my clan and tell me leader about you. He will send a cat to your father and your father will come back to pick you up," she meowed.

"Mousedung," Jaykit muttered.

Hollykit and Lionkig just traded looks of despair.

"Come on," Hurricaneclaw meowed leading the way towards the camp. When she entered the camp she went over to her leaders den and pushed her way inside. She told her leader what she had just found and he told her to send a cat to tell Crowstar where his kits were. "Very well," she meowed pushing her way back out of the den. "Frostbite I need you to run to Crowclan and tell Crowstar that we found his kits in the territory and now they are in the camp," she meowed.

"Why should I, its not my fault the leader can't keep up with his little brats," Frostbite growled.

"Just go," Hurricaneclaw snapped glowering at the warrior.

"Fine," Frostbite hissed before running out of the camp.

Crowstars POV:

Crowstar was about to lead the search patrol out into the territory when a white she-cat with icy-blue eyes suddenly burst into the camp making him leap back in surprise.

Frostbite spotted the dark gray tom with blue eyes and stalked over to him. "Are you Crowstar?" the Stormclanner hissed.

"Yes, that's is me," Crowstar meowed.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that we found your little brats all alone on the territory and that they are now in the camp," Frostbite snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

"I won't stand you acting like that with me," Crowstar growled, the fur along his spine rippling.

"What, can't handle the fact that you are a bad parent?" Frostbite sneered. She really hated kits and couldn't believe that her deputy had given her the errand to tell Crowstar that his little whelps were at their camp.

"That's enough! I will have a word with Stormstar about teaching his warriors respect," Crowstar snarled before turning his head towards some of his clan mates. "Fangstorm, Hawkstorm, Brackenleaf, we're going to follow this warrior to the Stormclan camp so that we can receive my kits." He growled, his fur still ruffled from how rude the Stormclan warrior was being.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't take more warriors?" Fangstorm asked frowning.

"Of course I'm sure, Iceheart you are in charge while I'm gone." Crowstar growled.

"Of course Crowstar," Iceheart meowed dipping her head.

Crowstar looked back at the rude warrior who had given him the news of his kits whereabouts. "Lead us to your camp." He ordered, the tip of his tail twitching in irritation.

"You can't boss me around, you're not my leader!" Frostbite snarled.

Crowstar let out a growl, fighting the urge to claw this she-cats ears out. "Well, if you don't we'll just have to go to your camp ourselves." He meowed and went to move past her.

"Don't you dare," Frostbite growled jumping in front of Crowstar. "I'll show you to the Stormclan camp, but only to keep you from going to my camp by yourself." Frostbite said sticking her nose up in the air. Then, without another word, she stalked out of the Crowclan camp leading the patrol towards Stormclan territory.

Crowstar followed her, suppressing the urge to shred her because he didn't want to look bad in front of his clan mates. 'I don't even know why Stormstar let her join Stormclan.' He thought as he lashing his tail back and forth. He continued to follow the she-cat until they reached the Stormclan camp.

"Wait here, I need to let Stormstar know you're here," Frostbite snarled glaring at them.

"Of course," Crowstar meowed narrowing his eyes at her.

"Good, looks like we've reached an agreement," Frostbite hissed. Than without another word, she raced away towards the leaders den to tell Stormstar that Crowstar and a few of his warriors were in the camp. She disappeared into his den and returned a few heart beats later with Stormstar.

"Crowstar," Stormstar meowed coolly dipping his head. "I guess you're here for your kits," he meowed gazing from Crowstar to the warriors he had brought with him. "You know, I could have sent warriors with you to help you get your kits back to the camp," he meowed.

"I didn't want to inconvenience you," Crowstar growled.

"Oh, you wouldn't have inconvenienced me." Stormstar meowed looking back at Crowstar with narrowed eyes. Briefly, he wondered why Crowstar was being so hostile.

"Whatever Stormstar, just tell me where my kits are." Crowstar meowed.

"In the nursery," Stormstar growled, flicking his tail towards the nursery.

"Can I send my warriors in there to retrieve them?" Crowstar asked looking at Stormstar.

"Of course," Stormstar meowed dipping his head to the Crowclan leader hoping to appease him.

"Okay, then," Crowstar meowed turning his attention to his warriors. "Go into the nursery and get my kits," he meowed.

"Okay," Brackenleaf meowed, bounding away towards the nursery to go get her leaders kits, closely followed by Hawkstorm and Fangstorm.

Crowstar watched them leave before returning his attention to Stormstar. "We didn't only come for my kits, I also came to tell you something," he said narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?" Stormstar asked, also narrowing his eyes.

"The warrior who told me you had my kits, she was very rude and disrespectful. She questioned my parenthood and she needs to learn some respect. You should teach your clan mates how to respect others." Crowstar meowed.

"Well, maybe she was right to question your parenthood, after all you did let your kits go into the woods. You're a terrible father," Stormstar growled just as the Crowclan warriors walked out of the nursery with the kits. Stormstar's blood was boiling, how dare Crowstar come into his camp and tell him how he should run his clan! "You can't just come in here and tell me how to run my clan." He growled.

"You're a mouse-brain if you think that's what I'm doing," Crowstar snarled.

"Don't lie to me!" Stormstar yowled as he lunging towards Crowstar and knocking him to the ground.

"Run! Get my kits out of here and get help!" Crowstar yowled as he clawed Stormstar. He was thankful when he heard his warriors leave the camp with his kits so they wouldn't be in danger.

Stormstar clawed at Crowstar, his eyes blazing with fury.

Brook, who had heard the fighting, ran out of the nursery, her eyes wide with surprise and fear. "Stop it," she yowled slamming into her mate's side, trying to get the two toms to stop fighting.

Stormstar stopped attacking Crowstar when he heard his mate and glared at the Crowclan leader. "Crowstar, get out of my camp and if your seen in my territory ever again, I'll shred you." He growled.

Crowstar staggered to his paws, bleeding heavily in places. "I guess this means our friendship is over," he growled.

"Yes, now get out and stay out of my territory or we will have war," Stormstar said with a snarl.

"Very well," Crowstar growled before limping out of the Stormclan camp. He had just limped past the border into his own territory where he collapsed from the wounds his old friend gave him.


End file.
